The present invention relates to a new and improved envelope processing machine, and more particularly to a processing machine which facilitates the manual removal of contents from or the manual insertion of materials into the envelopes by an operator and which includes visual verification means to afford visual verification by the operator of suspected incomplete envelope processing.
Envelope processing machines are known in the prior art wherein envelopes are removed from a supply hopper, transmitted to a cutting station where one edge of the envelope is cut open, and then transmitted to a removal station wherein the envelope is opened and the contents are mechanically extracted. One such machine is described, for example, in West, U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,252. The present invention provides for the manual removal or insertion of the contents of an envelope at the processing station, thus avoiding the complexity and problems incident to the operation of mechanical processing means.
Envelope processing machines were also known in the prior art wherein envelopes are removed from a supply hopper, severed along one edge at a cutting station, and transmitted to a station whereat the envelope is opened and held open for manual removal of the contents. Such a machine is fully described and claimed in U.S. application Ser. No. 801,454 filed May 31, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,611, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The machine there described includes a plurality of reciprocating arms with each arm terminating with a suction cup coupled to a source of negative air pressure. One such arm is located at the envelope hopper where the suction cup engages the envelopes one at a time and pulls the envelopes to a conveyor. The suction cup is able to grip the envelopes due to the air suction at the suction cups. Similarly, a pair of such arms are located at the processing station with each arm having a suction cup arranged to engage respective opposite side panels of the envelopes for gripping and separating the side panels to dispose the envelopes in an open condition to an operator. Again, the suction of the suction cups facilitates the gripping of the envelope side panels.
In addition to the foregoing, the above mentioned envelope processing machine includes a candler device located at the end of the conveyor which includes a light source and a light sensitive element which are spaced apart for receiving the envelopes therebetween as the envelopes exit the processing station. The light sensitive element senses the intensity of the light from the light source which passes through the envelope. When the light intensity received by the light sensitive element is below a predetermined intensity, incomplete removal of the contents from the envelope is suspected and responsive to such detection, operation of the machine is halted and a small alert light is lit to notify the operator of the suspected incomplete removal of the contents. To insure that all of the contents are removed from each envelope before the envelopes are discarded, the candler device is set so as to function conservatively. in other words, the candler device is set so that it will cause machine operation interruption and the warning light to be lit more often than is actually necessary.
Although the aforementioned envelope processing machine has met with considerable success in facilitating the manual removal of contents from envelopes, it has been found in practice that when the candler device detects the presence of unremoved contents from an envelope and interrupts the operation of the machine and lights the warning light, it is necessary for the operator to manually pick up the envelope, part the side walls of the envelopes, and look inside to verify whether all of the contents have been removed therefrom. Obviously, this manner of verifying the accuracy of the candler device reduces the speed in which envelopes are processed. Not only must the operator physically open the envelope to see whether all of the contents have been removed therefrom, but additionally, during the time in which the operator performs this verification function, the machine is held stationary and not processing envelopes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved envelope processing machine.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an envelope processing machine which facilitates the manual removal or insertion of materials of an envelope which includes a detecting means for detecting the incomplete processing of the envelopes and a means by which the suspected incomplete processing of an envelope may be readily verified.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved envelope processing machine wherein the suspected incomplete processing of an envelope may be visually verified by an operator without requiring the operator to physically open the envelope and view inside.
The invention therefore provides a machine for processing envelopes which includes a processing station arranged to present each envelope in an opened condition to an operator in one-by-one relation to facilitate the removal of contents from or the insertion of materials into the envelopes by the operator. The machine further includes detecting means for acting upon the envelopes one at a time for sensing a predetermined event corresponding to suspected incomplete removal of the contents from or incomplete insertion of materials into the envelopes, and illumination means actuable in response to the detecting means sensing the predetermined event for directing light through the envelopes to afford visual verification of the predetermined event by the operator.